Breakdown's Special Day
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Breakdown has a special day and Knockout wants to do everything he can for his love.


**This is dedicated to my sister, who's birthday is today. Happy Birthday Kayla.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song mentioned, or Transformers.**

* * *

Knockout worked silently on buffing his armor as he kept an optic on the time. He told Breakdown to meet him in an hour and that was about 45 minutes ago. He wanted to make today as special as he could and step one was to make sure that he had buffed every inch of his body and looked as best as he could. The second step was to make sure that he had the best energon out for tonight and to make sure that he had a selection of Breakdown's favorite music. And the third step was to make sure that Breakdown enjoyed himself. Today was a very special day for Breakdown. It was the day that he was seperated from his carrier and brought into this world. Very few Cybertronians celebrate their seperation date other than a few times in their life time. Those include the first year of their life, the year they become a legal adult, and every half million years there after. This year wasn't one of those for Breakdown, but this was the first seperation date that he would be with Knockout and Knockout wanted it to be special.

Standing up, Knockout walks around the room making sure he had everything in place. The high grade was set in the proper holder with two small cubes for the two of them, the music was set up on his datapad, the lights were dimmed and his gift for Breakdown was sitting on the sofa for him. Now all he needed was for his beautiful Breakdown to show up and he would make tonight wonderful. Knockout sat on the small sofa with a smile on his face. Breakdown was everything to him and he wanted to make sure that Breakdown understood that. Most Cybertronians felt that he would go for a high caste, beautiful mech or femme that was like him, but what little knew was that he looked at the personality of the mech or femme before he looked at their caste. He wanted someone who would love him for who he is and not for his looks and his caste. Breakdown did just that and that's one reason that he even thought about being with him. The other reasons just fell into place the more they worked together. Breakdown seemed to care for him even when he wasn't in any trouble or danger, he would help buff him, and even went through all the trouble of helping him repair his paint when Starscream went physo on him and destroyed it. When Breakdown went out on a energon scouting mission and returned with a missing optic, Knockout cried for him. He wanted so much to repair it like Breakdown had done to him all those times, but the parts he would need could not be found on this horrible planet they called Earth. Instead, he took the best material he had and fashioned a patch for his loves optic.

A knock on the door brought Knockout out of his memories and thoughts. Quickly walking to the door, he opened it and saw Breakdown standing on the other side.

"Welcome," Knockout smiled as he opened the door and let Breakdown enter the room.

"Did you have plans of some sort?" Breakdown asked as he looked around the room.

"I have plans with you," Knockout shut the door and took Breakdown's servo and led him over to the sofa. "And I think that has your name on it."

Breakdown looked down at the neatly wrapped box sitting there with his name on it. He looked at Knockout a little confused but seeing the smile he opened it and revealed a new tin of his paint and some wax.

"Thank you Knockout, but I am not sure why you are getting me these," he replied.

"It your seperation day and I wanted to do something for you."

Breakdown smiled as he leaned in and kissed him gently. "You know that you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to," Knockout smiled as he got up and grabbed the high grade and came back to Breakdown. "I wanted you to feel special today. I got high grade and some of your favorite music ready."

Breakdown shook his head as he watched Knockout pour two cubes of high grade and turned on music before sitting down next to him and holding Breakdown's cube out. Breakdown took it before sipping it and watching his love. He wasn't expecting anything like this when he was told to meet him earlier today. He was expecting to help him buff or wax or look at a patient, but to enjoy his seperation day and have high grade with him was the last thing that would have come to him. But he wasn't going to complain about it.

"Thank you, Knockout," Breakdown down smiled as he leaned over and kissed him again.

"You are welcome," he smiled.

They had agreed early on that they wouldn't go any farther than kissing and hugging because they wanted to make sure that they were meant for each other before going any farther and if they weren't, they didn't want to make things extremely awkward between them. They also agreed to keep their relationship a secret from the other 'cons because of Megatron banning relationships within his army.

"Happy Seperation Day!" Knockout said as he swallowed more high grade and felt it getting to him.

He usually didn't drink high grade and with him being smaller than most, it got to him faster than it would Breakdown. Breakdown smiled as he pulled Knockout closer and wrapped an arm around him. He wanted to hold Knockout close to him as he listened to the songs that played. Smiling he lifted the datapad and searched through the music. Not finding the one he wanted, he went and searched the organics creation called the internet for it and found it. Clicking play, the datapad started to play "I Kissed a Boy" as he sat it down and watched Knockout's face as he looked confused at the song. Knockout had listened to quite a few organic songs, but this one he had never heard. What shocked Knockout even more was when Breakdown started to mutter the lyrics.

"I kissed a boy and they like it., got all the honeys in the club excited. I kissed a boy just to start shit. That homeboy was not about it. I know it's wrong, but I don't mind, I'm gonna start shit tonight. I kissed a boy just to start shit, bitches loved it."

"I don't see you kissing a boy," Knockout told him.

Breakdown leaned over and kissed his love. "Now you have."

Knockout smiled and kissed Breakdown back, but this time a little deeper and more passionate. Breakdown leaned into the kiss as Knockout moved to sit over his love and kiss him more. Breakdown didn't seem to comprehend what was happening.

"Happy Seperation Day," Knockout said as he broke the kiss and fell into rechange on Breakdown's lap.

"Thank you. I think it was the best," Breakdown smiled as he slipped into recharge as well.


End file.
